Hurt
by Devdan
Summary: Group of Kataang oneshots of all ratings and Genre. A short shory called Life is Hard- Snippet. Its about the two of them in the mids of the Holocaust, Suki's even in it, Sokka's mentioned, not your typical concentration camp one either. Very accurate.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

Alright I've decided to go back to this story and work on it

Alright I've decided to go back to this story and work on it

This is a oneshot I had written back months ago when the _"Puppetmaster"_ had first come out and I never really finished it. So I just finished writting it last night and am now posting it in the morning the next day. As you can properaly tell I based this story off of what I thought happened after the puppetmaster ended. I will also be writting a bunch of oneshots maybe mini stories here of all ratings and Genre.

* * *

**Hurt**

_She was hurt, _

_She wished that all of this could have been a nightmare. One that could easily be forgotten so it wouldn't pain her so much and make herself get so worked up she'd end up vomiting._

_But what happened wasn't a dream it was real and no matter how much she wished it wasn't so she could just wake up and forget all this had happened there was nothing she could do._

It pained her friends to see her like this especially Aang and Sokka, to see her this way so scared and fragile, was absolutely sickening, especially at the thought that it could have been prevented. Ever since what had happened earlier that night Katara hadn't been herself, keeping herself secluded from the rest of the group, and refused any attempt to let anyone in to comfort her. As they flew away from that town with that witch of a lady Hama. Hama the witch that had given the girl the art of blood bending one she wished so badly to un- learn. The art in which had been bestowed upon her against her will with the power to control one by reaching side and making them do ones bidding ,it made her feel so dirty. Katara stayed curled up in a ball at the edge of the sattle, her head buried in her knees as she cried heart retching sobs. Her shoulders shaking as she choked on her own tears.

"G.get out of m.my head" she cried to herself as all she saw was Hama's face. Her cackling, monstrous laugh echoed through her head as her last word's to Katara echoed even louder:

"_Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender"_

Katara's shoulders shook from the voice of her sobs. Her once bright blue eyes now a blueish-gray and her face, stained with fallen tears. No matter how hard she tried her thought couldn't escape from Hama's grasp. All she saw was the smug look of satisfaction that was followed by the simple word that was tearing her apart.

'_Bloodbender'_

'_You're a blood bender'_

That whispery ghost voice echoed loudly in her head over and over again until it sent shivers up her spine

'_Bloodbender'_

'_You're a blood bender'_

"Get out of my head please.. . Please just stop", Katara cried out suddenly her voice was shaky and she

Choked back tears as she stared up at the pale silver yellow-ish moon. More tears fell stinging her eyes as the wind blew strong, whipping her face with the bitter cold that felt like lashes against her skin. That laugh of that witches satisfaction kept ringing in her head and her face just wouldn't go away.

Again Katara broke down once again sobbing, pulling her legs closer to her chest now as she buried her head in her knees tears falling freely once again. She felt nauseous and her stomach felt weird and a weird feeling pasted over her but she tried very hard not to vomit. Then she felt it rush up her throat and into her mouth but caught herself and swallowed. She felt like she was going to gag, her throat felt like it was on fire but she soon forgot all about her burning throat when those words once again echoed in her head in that ghostly whisper and she broke down crying again.

Just then Aang awoke to the sound of someone crying. He sat up and looked over, and not to surprised to find it was Katara. Her shoulders shook as she cried, he could barely stand it, to watch her like that, it made his heart ache he just had to do something anything to make her feel better.

'_I should really do something she's in so much pain . . . . But what if she tries to push me away like earlier?', _he sighed _'If that was me she'd be the first person there for me, I've got to try'._

So he rose and carefully made his way over to where she sat sobbing careful not to wake either Toph or Sokka.

."Katara?"

Her sobs died down just a little bit and she turned to a face him. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was tear stained, with more still flowing freely. She asked him her voice trembling "Yes Aang".

"I heard you crying and I came to see if you were alright"

She felt the heat in her cheeks rise and they became a bright pink, but she turned her head away and looked down sadly and replied trying hard not to choke but her voice was shaky "Aang I.. I'm fine".

"I know you better than that Katara, I know you good enough to know that something's wrong. Please Katara you've got everyone worried sick about you, I know what Hama had done to you and I understand why your so upset but look on the bright side if you hadn't used blood bending to stop Hama I'd be dead" he told her softly, trying his best to comfort her and he knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly..

For a few moments Katara said nothing just sat staring off into nothing before finally saying "I know your right Aang" she then turned towards him "I need to look more towards the bright side of things". Then she sighed "But I just can't".

"But why Katara?", he asked her concerned and puzzled a little bit.

She looked up at him with her big Cerulean eyes, prickling with silver tears, that slid down her cheeks slowly. Katara said her voice cracking, "Don't you get it? I'm a bloodbender I can control people like some demon monster. I feel so horrible Aang!".

Aang stared at her his soft, worried and caring eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say. So he just hugged her. She stiffened in surprise and because she wasn't used to people trying to comfort her, normally it was her comforting them, but soon she relaxed into the embrace and hugged him back. Katara whispered miserably into his shirt.

"I'm a monster"

Hearing this he hugged her tighter and told her reassuringly "No your not Katara"

"Yes I am", came his reply weakly and she began to sob quietly.

This time he pulled away and placed both hand on her shoulders and held her an arms distance away, looking her right in the eye.

"No your not a monster Katara your a kind and wonderful person and Hama had no right to do what she did to you", he said sternly, she stared at him teary eyed, then turning he head to look down to the bottom of the saddle. Squeezeing her eyes tightly, a few tears dropped onto her dress. As she looked away Aang took one hand and lifted her chin, so she was once again staring directly into his soft gray eyes full of understanding.  
He continued.

"But there's no need to beat yourself up over it Katara, we're all here to help you and we'd never let anything bad ever happen to you: Me, Sokka and Toph. So please try to understand, beating yourself up over this is only going to make things worse. Besides you aren't anything like Hama was or ever is your kind and caring and smart and an all round wonderful person".

She stared up at him tears flowing, and her blue orbs staring up at him solemnly as she processed what he had just said.. Then she smiled and he pulled her into a hug happily, she melted into the embrace and she whispered

"Thank you"

_Sometimes it takes a great friend,_

_To make the biggest of differences,_

_And to show us the way._

_For without them what would we do?_

* * *

What do you think.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing to the Beat

This is a short poem I wrote at school a long time ago on Valentines day. My teacher had us right poems for valentines day and so I wrote about the Kataang dance through Kataras eyes. Katara's point of view of the dance in a short poem.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Poem:**

**Dancing to the Beat**

_Under the star covered sky, _

_The blaze of the fires burning, _

_It is just you and me,_

_Even though there are many starring down upon us,._

_With each string of the guitar, _

_And each beat of the drum,_

_We dance to the beat._

_I am nervous,_

_But when I look into your eyes,_

_I feel at home again._

_With each twist and turn,_

_Flip and spin,_

_We dance in a harmonious rhythm,_

_At the end I'm in your arms,_

_Looking in your eyes,_

_I feel at home again._

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3: Hoplessly Lost

I know it been a while since my last update but I've been very busy with other things. I started writting this last night, after this idea just randomly popped into my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hoplessly Lost**

"Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Haru, Teo, The Duke, Suki, Dad, WHERE ARE YOU!", I called as I desperately scanned the huge, vast meadow before me. I had somehow found myself separated from the whole group a few hours ago and had been searching for them since then, with no such luck.

The fire nation was just so large and vast and covered in dense, thick forests. I had just wondered off for a few minutes to take a breathier when I came upon a lake. Being a waterbender and having not seen a large body of water in a long time, decided to stop and practice my bending. After that I sort of lost track of time. That was a huge screw up on my part and when I finally stopped and headed back I got lost and most likely went in the wrong direction. I called and called with no answers for must have been hours until I came upon this huge meadow.

So now I sat on a hill somewhere in the middle of this vast meadow. Despite my current predicament I had to stop and admire how breath taking this place was. Wild flowers of practically every color: yellow, blue, red, pink, white and purple, covered the meadow and swayed in the gentle breeze. Then up beyond the valley on the hoizon was a huge mountain somewhere in the forest. The tall mountain seemed to sparkle in the bright sun light.

I gave one more desperate call this time calling the first that came to mind since I was to tired to yell for everyone "AANG!".

My cry echoed through the valley and into the hills in all directions as the wind carried it away. I let it fade into nothing and I stood hoping, praying for an answer but none came. So I collapsed on my hands in knees in exhaustion knowing there was nothing else that I could do. I could yell till I was blue in the face but no one would hear me, just the birds and various animals in the woods.

I was hopelessly lost in this firenation wilderness all alone and with no one but myself. For all I knew everyone could be miles away by now and most likely, and hopefully, searching for me.

'_They have to be searching for me by now'_, I thought _'They'd have to know I'm gone and there probably out searching for me as I sit here. I probably have them very worried especially dad and Sokka. They must have gone crazy when someone realized I was missing'._

But the real question is how far away, are they? And how long will it take? Hours? Days? A week?

'_I wonder if Aang's worried?'_, I suddenly found myself wondering _'I mean I know he likes me, a lot and more than just a friend either. Otherwise he wouldn't have . . .have kissed me'._

I felt my face grew warm as I remembered our little talk aboard the submarine we had. How he mentioned the possibility of never coming back and I was mortified and scared at the very thought of never seeing him alive or ever again. Of course I didn't show it but that's how I was feeling. As I was going to tell him otherwise and assure him, he kissed me. Not on the cheek but full on the mouth, a real kiss.

I was shocked of course but as I started to kiss back he pulled away and flew off to face his destiny, without another word. I was just left standing there. Watching him go and disappear into the horizon, I had the weirdest feeling ever in my stomach. A warm fluttery sensation, which also was filled with dread and despair. The truth of the matter was I didn't want him to die, I wanted him to come back alive.

'_I wonder if it meant anything'_, I wondered.

Yeah pretty silly of me a boy kisses me and I wonder of it meant anything! I guess I'll have to ask him someday when the moments right.

But right now I lied down on my side and sighed picking some grass. I lied in there for who knows ow long before I suddenly found myself becoming sleepy. I my eyelids began to droop more and more until I couldn't hold them open anmore and soon everything went black.

**Aang pov.**

"Were is she?", I asked myself over and over desperately as I searched the ground for any trace of her from Appa. Everyone else was split up searching on the ground while I road Appa and searched from the air.

It had been about a day since she had disappeared and I was scared, scared something bad had happened to her. I feared she had been kidnapped, beaten or worse.

I tried to push bad thoughts out of my head as I flew over a vast meadow. I tried to push thoughts in my mind about her lying somewhere in the wilderness, beaten and all bruised up and covered in burns.

As Appa flew over the meadow, I looked down and noticed a small figure lying on the ground in the middle of the meadow. I lowered Appa so I could get a better look and when I looked again, I knew immediately who that person was.

It was Katara!

I felt my stomach drop in dread and a knot of fear and concern weld up in my throat, as those horrible thoughts entered my head once again. And as soon as Appa had landed, I had already jumped off his head and ran towards her yelling her name:

"KATARA!"

I dropped to my knees by her side and looked her over. She seemed fine no cut, burns or bruises, torn clothes, blood anything. She was breathing slowly and was mostlikely fast asleep. But I was going to make sure she was ok, so I placed my hand on her shoulder and began shaking her gently and saying her name over and over again

"Katara? Katara please wake up, Katara"

There was no response from her what so ever and I became scared, I felt tears coming and I said again my voice shaking and pleading "Come on please wake up Katara, please, please wake up Katara you have to wake up?".

When she didn't wake up at first I felt tears prickling the sides of my eyes and some fell slowly down either sides of my face. But when she moved and turned over on her back and slowly opened her eyes, I was overcome with joy.

**Katara pov.**

I awoke to the sound of someone calling my name, I opened my eyes slowly and stared up at the blue sky and blinked a few times in the bright light.

'_Was it all I dream'_ I wondered.

But when I heard a voice on the side of my cry happily "Your ok!", I knew I wasn't dreaming.

I looked over to my left to see a happy and what looked like a very relieved Aang kneeling by my side.

I groaned as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head and said half sleepily and unsure

"Aang is that you?".

My answer was a huge bear hug that nearly nearly had knocked me over. But once I got over the shock, I hugged back tightly. I felt tears of relief and joy slide down my cheeks.

"I was so worried about you Katara, I thought you'd never wake up", he whispered miserably into her hair "You've been missing for a whole day and I had feared something terrible had happened to you".

Once we had pulled away I looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry Aang I'm fine I just got lost and somehow ended up here where I fell asleep", I replied reassuring him softly that I was fine and nothing seriously, horble had happened to me.

"Are you sure?", he asked concerned and I smiled and replied "yes I'm positively sure I'm fine".

After that I saw relief wash over his face and he pulled me into another hug, which I happily accepted. I let this one linger because, one, I was relieved to finally to be found, two, I actually felt nice and safe in his arms and third, I plain outright didn't mind in fact I kind of enjoyed it. I knew he did to.

When we finally pulled apart Aang suggested we that we should get back. I whole heartily agreed and with that he helped me up and we walked over and onto Appa.

As we flew away I began to wonder what would've happened to me if Aang hadn't come along.

Well whatever it could've been, it certainly couldn't be as bad as the lecture I'm going to have to face from my older brother and father once me and Aang arrived back at camp, especially when I tell them I had wandered off and gotten lost that way

'_Yeah'_ I thought, _'That's not going to be fun'._

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4: That Night

**Warning DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILED FOR ETHER THE SECOND TO FINAL OR THE FINAL EPISODE IN AVATAR!**

Did I just write "Last Episode of Avatar"? Yes I did and you as a reader better reas the warning before reading because what you are about to read is true and is going to happen in either 320 or 321. I found a picture or a drawing of a screenshot on the sight of the interview with the Creators Mike and Brian its from the upcoming book "Sozin's Comet" which** WILL BE ON SHELVES ON MAY 20, 2008**! It was also confired that Kataang will prevail and Zutara will not or as they put it "It was just to dark and intriguing".

So Here are the links:

Interview link: kyatto./284921.html#cutid1

Kataang kiss link: pics./kyatto/pic/000116cf/g12

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

That Night

The party was fun but I decided to step out onto the porch and take a breathier from all the excitement.

It had been only a few days since I defeated Firelord Ozai. Wow time does fly! One minute I'm waking up from a 100 yr long sleep in Katara's arms, learning I'm the last Airbender and that I have until summers end to stop a century long bloody war. Never imagined my life would turn out this way. And in all truth I'd thought I wouldn't have come out of that battle alive. But thankfully I did and look at me now a hero. Heh . .. Zero to hero.

I must have lost track of time. I got so lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice Katara following me out to the porch!

Hmm. . . . She's just standing there quietly. She must have SOMETHING to say. Why else would she have followed me out here? Gosh, she really is beautiful. Its strange, but it feels like it did in the Cave of Two Lovers, right before the lights went on. Next thing I know, she's hugging me! Cool. And this is going much more smoothly than it did in the Cave of Two Lovers. I guess that's because this time I'm keeping my mouth shut! Oh boy, I can't believe this is happening . . . She's leaning in . . . she's . . . she's kissing me!

This is by far the best day of my life since I defeated the evil ex- Fire lord, of course!

When we pulled apart I really didn't want it to end I wanted this moment to last forever and ever. What boy wouldn't? I mean the girl of my dreams actually comes out and kisses me!

Score one for the Avatar!

And for the first time in my young life my life felt complete. Which is a great feeling for those who've never known it. A great feeling indeed.

* * *

I know its short, but hey its real ands gunna happen in the future of Avatar and thats all that matters, Right? What do you think?

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: Its been Far to Long

Here's my hidden project I've been working on for O so long. Started writing back in the beginning of April and its what the middle of June! Has two parts **(Maybe).**

Warning: This story is very looooooooooooooooooong.

**Ages:**_ **(Of characters so far)**_

**Katara:** 17 soon to be 18

**Aang:** 15 going to be 16 in a matter of months

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Its been Far to Long

'_Help me',_ Katara thought terrified as she stood hidden behind a statue of a guard frozen with fear. Her left shoulder pressed against the wall as she squished herself inside the small space as far as she could as she watched a few soldiers run by. Her eyes wide open in fear.

'_Aang where are you?'_, she wondered scared.

She had been held captive here at the prison in the Earthkingdom for at least 7 months, and it was the most terrifying 7 months of her life. It had been almost 4 yrs since Aang had defeated the Firelord and everything was absolutely fine with the world until a year ago when a rebellion broke out. Azula as there leader and now the Earthkingdom was plugged into darkness with it being controlled now by this rebels. Even the Earthkingdom army couldn't stop them. She and Sokka were living at the South pole at the time when they found out the news when a letter arrived from Aang. Whom they hadn't seen or heard from in a little over 2 years. It was the worst feeling ever and the worst had yet to even come because exactly a week after the letter arrived a group of 20 rebels attacked her tribe and kidnapped her from her family.

**Flashback . . **

_**Dear Katara and Sokka, **_

_**As much as I hate to be the bringer of bad news but it seems that I will not be able to come visit you for quite sometime. **_

_**Azula's back. **_

_**And this time she's brought a whole army with her and there slowly taking control of the Earthkindom, supposedly not even the army can stop her. So me being the avatar has to stop her. Everything is so hectic now and we don't know where she'll strike next. So I'm writing this to warn you about her and to say that I'm sorry for not writing to you guys so much I never have anytime around here.**_

_**Your dearest friend,**_

_**Aang**_

_**Ps. I miss you both and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to visit or write back.**_

_Katara stared at the letter looking over it again and again before crumbling the letter and saying to herself, her voice thick with emotion:_

"_No"_

**End of flashback . . . **

She knew exactly why she was here they wanted Aang to take the bait and she really prayed hard everyday that he wouldn't come. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt or worse killed when the world was once again at its most vulnerable state again. Ever though more and more she often found herself wondering if he'd ever come to rescue her.

She had been hurt time and time again and it wasn't just physically by she had been hurt may times psychotically. Everyday Azula would come in demand her to give information on Aang, but like always would refuse and tell her she had no idea. This would result in another burn if Azula was in a good mood otherwise she'd send a guard in or do the worst thing she could think of to her.

**Flashback . . .**

_Katara sat in the dark, her arms wrapped around her legs that where tucked up to her chest. _

_She sat there waiting for what she knew was to come._

'_**Azula will be hear any moment now'**__, she told herself terrified __**'Then I'll have another 10 whip marks on my back, a few more severe burns or a couple more purple bruises from a guard beating'.**_

_She sat there for what felt like an eternity telling herself these horrible reminders over and over again. Not once did she think that maybe Azula wouldn't come today. She knew better, Azula always did._

_As expected she heard footsteps coming in her direction down the hallway outside. She closed her eyes and brased herself. The next thing she knew the door was opened with a creak of medal. She looked up and into the same cruel merciless eyes of Azula like she had everyday for the last 7 months or so._

"_Alright peasant tell me where the avatar is and I'll let you free", Azula said causally like she does everyday._

_Katara just looked up at her with pure hate. She sat on the dirt ground of her cell. Her robes were hardly even there, most of it had been burned off and what remained was scorched, torn rags. She barely even considered it clothing at all, because it barley even covered her at all. She had fixed it so she just had a worn out skirt that barley reached her knees, and a simple cloth rapped around her chest. _

"_Like I've said before I have no idea where he is", she said in a loud voice almost yelling "How many times do I have to tell you I do . . . . Not .. . Know . . Where he is!"_

_Katara gasped in pain as Azula grabbed her by the neck and slammed her hard against the wall. She winced in pain._

"_I see you don't want to cooperate", she hissed, "like expected"_

_She looked at the girl right in the eyes. And glared at the waterbender with eyes that seemed to burn right threw the poor girl's soul and made her shake in fear. No longer hiding it she stared at the ex- princess with absolute sheer terror. Her ocean blue's were wide open in fear and where now a faded grayish blue in color. Azula smiled at the frightened water bender and warmed up her hand and watched in amusement as Katara squirmed in her grasp._

"_You uncomfortable?", she taunted. The young water bender just shook violently in fear as she tired to escape the growing heat on her neck._

"_Listen here little girl", she began coldly "Either you tell where your little boyfriend is or . . . .", _

_She formed a fire whip in her free hand and said in a low dangerous voice "Face the consequences"._

_Katara's eyes slowly wandered to the fire whip and she felt tears stream down her face for she knew she was going to get it anyway.. She knew nothing at all and yet Azula insisted she did and came everyday and interrogated her. She knew that Azula most likely knew that she knew nothing, but said nothing about the matter, and probably came just to torture her._

_Knowing there was nothing else to do answered "I . . I d.d oo n't kn.n.ow a.anyth.thing"._

"_What?", Azula asked smirking._

_Katara swallowed the lump growing in her throat and squeezed her eyes shut as tears flew down faster. She could already feel the whip baring down on her back as she answered again this time a little louder "I.I. s. said th.th.at I.I d.d.on't kn.now . w.where he i.is"._

_Azula released her grip and let the girl fall to the ground with a thud. Her eyes still closed she turned in the opposite direction for she knew that running would only make matters worse. She knelt there body tense, eyes shut, and tears streaming down her face as she prepared herself for what she knew was to come._

_She smiled cruelly to herself at the water bender and she merciless let the whip fly onto the girl's almost bare back resulting in a heart wretching scream, as the burning long whip cut into her back. Hot painful tears streamed down her face and she didn't try to not cry it would only make it worse._

'_**I'll never tell her, never', **__she thought over and over as each blow came lashing and burning her back. Sending an unbearable pain through her weak body. By the 5__th__ lash the water bender was sprawled out on the ground crying her lungs out unable to stay kneeling. _

_When it was all over the poor girl couldn't feel her arms and legs nothing but pain, pain, and more pain so much that it over came her. Azula apparently wasn't in all that good of a mood today and gave her 20 lashes instead of just 10. She was coughing up blood, coughing, and crying so much now she couldn't stop all she wanted was the pain to end._

_Azula left the room after what felt like an eternity to the water bender. The evil ex- fire princess walked out with the crying of the hurt girl behind her with every step. As she locked the door and walked away she could hear still hear Katara sobbing in the cell by the time she was down the hall. Until eventually as she walked away the cries began fading with and with each passing step._

'_**Until tomorrow', **__she thought with a grin._

**End of flashback . . . **

_O hei o siu man chung long  
Yit huet yit sing hung yat gwong  
Daam si tit da  
Gwat ji jing gong_

Azula's personal favorite was the fire whip. Every time she brought it out Katara felt her blood run cold in fear. She has many scars all over her legs, neck, arms, and back from such beatings.

She froze, her breath ceased in mid air. Someone stomped in the room angrily and slammed the door behind them with a loud bang, causing her to flinch. The loud bang echoed throughout the entire room

"What do you mean she's gone!", she heard Azula yelled. She felt her heart race at hearing the evil ex- princesses voice.

"Yes she's no where in the hideout, we searched everywhere its like she disappeared", the soldier replied.

"I don't care. I'll find her, even if we have to burn down all of the Earthkingdom!", Azula barked.

"Yes Mam", the soldier replied timidly.

"Now get out of my sight!"

"Y. . y.es Mam", and the soldier hurried out.

Katara breathed short shallow breaths as the princess walked forward. She stopped and held her breath and prayed Azula wouldn't see her as the ex- princess walked by mumbling.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door on the other side of the room open and shut.

She peered over around the statue and looked into the hallway and found no one was there.

Tiptoeing as quietly as she could trying to not let herself freeze with fear every time she hear a noise. All she could think of was that blazing whip slashing down on her back cutting threw her sensitive flesh. Katara knew that would be her punishment if Azula caught her, something she could only describe in one word "death". If it wasn't the beating/ whipping itself she'd receive it'd have to be the infection of her injuries.

She opened the door cautiously and looked around and found no one in sight and let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. But after about 10 minutes of sneaking around trying to find the exit her luck ran out.

"Hey!", a guard yelled as he spotted her as he walked around the corner.

She felt paralyzed with fear but soon recovered and ran as best she could ignoring the pain of her many injuries. Tears fell as pain ripped through her entire body with each step as hot tears streamed down her face.

"HEY GO ALERT AZULA I FOUND HER!" he hollered to another guard down the hall who ran off to find Azula.

She burst threw the doors of the prison and dodging fire blasts. Her heart was racing and blood pounded in her ears. Another blast was fired and she tripped.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She screamed as she tumbled and fell onto the hard ground. The water bender groaned in pain as dirt got into her fresh wounds and blood fell from newly open ones slowly. She could see the gate and it was open.

'_Come on, get up, get up!', _her mind screamed. Her body felt like it was on fire every muscle in her body screamed "STOP!" but her mind screamed "MOVE!". Listening to her mind she slowly and painfully stood up, the sound of fast approaching footsteps made her move faster. Once she was standing she felt a sharp pain in her left arm she looked and saw a large cut.

She groaned and then was met by a familiar sting on her back and she felt paralyzed and tried extremely hard not to fall to her knees. Her breath seemed to leave her as every cell screamed out in pain and she grit her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut.

Her mind screamed _'move' _and taking a deep breath, forced herself she run, tears fell as she tried to ignore the stinging pain in her left shoulder and ever where else. With every step she took she thought _'Come on one more and I'll be out just one more'_. But the main trigger was she'd most likely be killed if they caught her or suffer something worse than the normal 10 lashes she received, she counted.

'_More like 100 lashes', _she thought knowing Azula was merciless and did not care how bad her prisoners screamed and cried she enjoyed every bit of it. She also new if she lost the word death was written all over her cell, Azula and her fire whip.

Before she knew it she was a mere 10 feet from the gate but it was closing.

'_No!', _she cried in her mind and picked up her pace, Katara ran as fast as her sore legs could carry her. Her muscles burned and she wanted to stop but she didn't, 10 feet seemed like a mile.

Before she knew it she was at the gate and she jumped just barely making it out. She rolled and fell on her stomach and scrapping her arms and legs as she fell.

She looked back to find the gate had closed and scrambling to her feet once again she took off north. She ran until she was positive they wouldn't catch up to her. Sighing in relief Katara walked in whatever direction she felt like going in, as long as it took her as far away from Azula as possible.

'_I'm free!',_ she thought happily as she watched the birds fly about and little creatures move about the forest ground.

'_Its been so long I thought I'd never ever see daylight again!',_ she sighed feeling the wind hit her face.

She stopped at a hill over looking a large river and the thought suddenly hit her.

'_Where do I go from here?'_

"Where do I go from here?", she asked herself out loud, "I have no where to go to, no one to go to, I'm just a runaway prison of Azula's. There's always home but how do I get there and if I get there. . Will there still be a south pole to go home to?".

Katara walked down to the river side and raised her hand, the water followed, this caused her to smile. Hand glowing she placed it on a bruise. The cool water felt good against her sore skin. She continued to do so until only the severe ones were left and those would have to heal on there own. Though when she looked again it didn't look like much had changed. Her hands was still bruised.

'_Wow I must be worse off than I thought!'_, she thought shock but shook it off.

Next, she cupped her hand and brought it down to the water and lifted it up to her mouth and drank. The water soothed her dry throat and helped quench her unbearable thirst. After she had her fill she looked around at her surroundings, a beautiful lake in the forest somewhere. There were no houses or boats, nothing. So once she was positive no one was near she undid her chest strap and slid off her skirt and stepped into the lake. Once she was up to her waist in water the water bender dunked herself under. The cool, refreshing water soothed her burns and many other injuries. After getting cleaned up and feeling refreshed she stepped out onto the shore and waterbended the water out of her hair and off her body. Next she slipped the skirt on and finally bound the chest strap around her bare chest.

_Ngaan gwong maan lei cheung  
Yan guang wan li chang  
Sai fen yiu faat ji Keung_

Looking around Katara noticed everything was quiet. She also noticed the slowly depleting sunlight.

'_I better find a place to rest for the night'_, she thought as she looked around and found a few yards ahead of her was a thicket a perfect place to hid from her pursuers if they were to come after her. After a few minutes she had herself situated in a comfortable manner and hidden in the underbrush she drifted off into slumber, faster than she had in a long time.

The next morning she awoke to the sounds of the forest and unable to believe that she was, after months of imprisonment, finally free. After breakfast she had gathered of berries which was all she could find she decided it was best she'd leave. With one last passing glance at the lake she continued on her way.

**Later. . . **

Katara walked for what felt like hours until she couldn't go on and her knees finally gave out and she dropped to her knees in exhaustion. And just as she was about to pass out from exhaustion she heard a noise and using all her energy left to jump into a near by bush. She winced as some of the branches tore at her sensitive injuries on her back, arms and legs that were still healing. She hid in the bushes for a minute or so before looking through and saw someone, a boy sitting across from her facing the other way.

He was shirtless and meditating.

'_Wait meditating? only one person I know of does that and that's. . that's Aang'_.

Her eyes grow wide when she saw the arrows and the break where Azula had shot him 4 years ago.

"Aang?", she called her voice small, timid and unsure.

He turned slowly and to her shock and joy it was him. He stared at her for a few moments before asking, "Who's there?".

She slowly made her way out of the bush and stood up whincing in pain, before stepping out of the shadows allowing him to see her in the light and grabbed a nearby tree for support, as her frail body shook slightly from the effort of just standing up.

The avatar stood staring in shock at the person before him and the multiple burns, bruises and cuts covering her body. The girl barely wore anything at all just a worn down, burnt cloth around her chest and a torn up shirt that almost reached her knees. He had to force himself not to stare.

The 15 yr old Avatar rose and stared at the 17 yr old waterbender only a mere 6 feet away from him

He seemed to shock to speak for a second and then took a few steps in her direction before asking, his voice filled with disbelief, "Katara. . i. is that you?".

She looked up at him and gave a small smile and nodded her head slowly, since she found herself unable to speak. he slowly approached her and had an expression on his face that was of joy but yet not believing she was here.

Aang took her face in his hands, the second his hand made contact with her skin he realized this was for real she was really here with him, he wasn't dreaming. While still cupping her face in his hands and brushed a stray tear away as he beamed happily.

"It really is you", he said joyfully and near tears.

"Yes", she replied softly.

Without a moments hesitation he embraced her tightly. He was now 3 or 4 inches taller than her now. Katara berried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed tears of joy. While Aang hugged her over and over rocking her in his arms as he cried tears of joy and kissed her hair every few seconds. For a little while all she did was sob into his chest while he held her close never wanting to let her go. Cherishing the moment for as long as possible.

"I. I m.m.is.ssed . .y.you s.so m.much . . . Aang", she finally managed to say threw her sobbing, "Y.you h.have n.no i.idea h.how t.ter.rib.le i.it w.was th.they t.tort.tured m.me e.everyd.day. I.I w.was s.so s.scared a.and, it hurt so much".

He didn't know what to say he had missed her so much and after more than 2 yrs of separation and learning that she had been captured. Then to see her like this all beaten up was both heart braking and infuriating at the same time. He only wished to take the pain away, to have the power to erase her horrible memories and everything that had happened to her for the last, what, 7 - 8 months?!

"Ssshhh. . I know, I missed you too Katara so much . . .", he whispered into her hair while kissing the side of her neck softly "And I thought of you everyday. . I . . I only wish I could have come to save you sooner", he whispered hugging her tighter.

Then she pulled away a little until her hands were on his chest and she was arms length away. She looked him square in the eyes, hers big and scared, and said scared "No Aang I'm glad you didn't come because Azula would have killed you for sure".

"But Katara. . . ", he began to protest but she cut him off.

"Aang I would have rather have died there rather than have you be killed. The world can't afford losing you especially since Azula's ba . .".

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, her world became dizzy and she began to wobble . He grabbed her by the arms firmly to keep her standing straight up.

"Katara?"

"Katara?"

He repeated while shaking her a little bit trying to keep her awake. She looked up at him with blank eyes that appeared to have a cloud appearing over them and panic gripped his heart. He shook her harder this time and cried "Katara? O please don't do this to me Katara, what's the matter? come on, please . . . answer me!".

She didn't seem to hear him because her eyes closed and she let out a sigh and then went limp and soon blacked out.

He caught her as she fell and sagged in his arms unresponsive.

He placed a hand underneath her legs and another on her back and carefully lifted her up and carried her back to Appa.

Once aboard his bison he placed her gently into the fur lined saddle. Her breathing was short and shallow, and her chest rose slowly with every breath she took. He then turned around and jump onto Appa's head, "Yip, yip", he cried and they took to the sky's.

After a little while he tuned around and hopped into the saddle startling Momo who jumped up and screeched.

"Sorry Momo", he apologized to the poor lemur who then came over and lied down next to the unconscious Katara. The avatar sighed as he moved a stray hair out of her face and watched her as she slept peacefully.

Since the first time he came upon her that day he actually got a better look at her and realized how much she had changed. She still looked like the 16 yr old Katara he last saw but much older and mature looking now. He was amazed how much 2 years can change a person both physically but mentally as well. But of course he knew her long imprisonment by Azula must have done some damage but the question was, how much?

As he stared at her bruised arms with scorch marks here and there he knew she must have suffered badly. For as his eyes traveled around her body her found her legs were badly bruised and burned. But his eyes became glued to her back. A horrific sight that infuriated him.

From what was visible it was covered in open sores, some fresh, others old, some were old wounds broken open again. Red lash marks in all directions and bruises upon bruises most were purple others blue.

He placed her hand in his own and gently massaged a dark blue- purple bruise with his thumb. Then there what appeared to be one that look about only a day old and went straight down her back and was a deep red surrounded by dried up blood and was just starting to scab over.

Then something caught his eye. Something on the side of her face covered by her hair. Gently pushing some strands of hair away he stared at it eyes wide. A thick, blood red streak as big as his thumb ran from ½ inch away from her ear and ran on from of her ear that curved down her neck and became thicker as it went down her back until it became the size of a fist. He traced down the scar very lightly with his fore finger, with his free hand, from in front of her ear down to a few inches below her rib cage.

He sighed. Still massaging her bruised hand.

"What did they do to you Katara?", he asked her even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

_Jo ho hon  
Jo goh ho hon ji  
Mui tin yiu ji keung  
Yit huet naam ji  
Bit sing hung yat gwong_

**The Next morning . . .**

He awoke to sound of whimpering and crying. Aang open his eyes slowly and groaned as he sat up. He automatically looked over too check on Katara.

She was squirming and thrashing about. She was sweating and tears were coming down the sides of her face. And was crying out inaudible words.

"Katara!", he cried and within a second was by her side. He placed a hand on her forhead to discover it was very warm. His hand moved from her for head to both hands cupping her face gently to discover it wasn't must different. He moved back to get a better look at her.

She was curled up in a ball now, shaking, and saying over and over again in a pleading voice "Leave me alone . .please. . . please .stop" then, she let out a scream that could chill blood.

Aang felt like his heart would break as he watched, '_She's probably have a nightmare about something from her imprisonment', _he thought sadly. When she screamed he felt even more horrible and scooped her up into his arms and held her close to him.

She struggled against his grip but he kept a firm grip on her and whispered over and over in a reassuring voice:

"Shh its ok Katara, I've got you, I've got you, its alright, your safe I won't let anyone harm you"

After a few minutes of screaming and kicking Katara finally began to settle down, then suddenly she woke up.

She was panting heavily and tearing up.

She looked up to find a shadowy figure above holding her close. Her vision was blurry, everything was dark and the tears weren't helping. She got scared and began struggling again but when she heard Aang's gentle voice she burred her face in the crook of his neck and cried tears of relief.

He continued to stroke her mangled hair in a comforting manor and whispering comforting words while she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. When she finally did calm down and had fallen into a restless slumber, he waited a little while until he was sure that she was asleep and bent over and kissed her on the top of the head.

Aang placed her back down onto the saddle and held her face in his hand while gently caressing her cheek, that was wet and tearstained from all her crying, with his thumb and sometimes tracing along her jaw line. For a moment he traced along the scar on the side of her face and found it rough and indented slightly. He found himself wondering how in the world she had got it and it looked like it must have been awfully painful when it was an actual injury but now it was nothing but a scar now. While stroking her hair gently with his other hand as he watched her sleep. He could've swore he saw a smile brighten up her features

'_Thank the spirits that's over', _he thought in relief.

**The next morning . . . . **

Katara woke up the following morning with a horrible headache. She tired to sit up but failed miserably and lied back down when the world became dizzy.

So she sighed and looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were moving. _'Huh?', _she thought confused her face scrunched up in confusion. She rolled over to her side and saw Aang asleep only a foot away from her, and that they where on Appa.

Her face grew warm as she starred at the sleeping Airbender excactly 1 foot away from her.

'_Wow he sure has changed', _she thought amazed.

In truth the young air bender was now a fully realized Avatar having mastered both the avatar state and all 4 elements and only 15 yrs old. He had definitely grown taller and muscular from all his training and fighting. His shoulders had broadened and his face had a more male appearance to it having narrowed and his jaw line had broadened. Giving him a more noble appearance. He had lost all the baby fat so he didn't have round cheeks like when he was 12 and 13 and shortly after he'd turned 14. This was the last time she had seen him.

She silently watched him sleep his chest rose with each breath and she found her eyes glued to him. Unable to take them off.

After a few minutes Aang woke up. He was stiff and sore from the previous day. The first thing he thought was _'Is it true? Did I really find her?'._

He felt eyes on him and turned to find an exhausted water bender next to him, staring at him in shock.

"Katara?", he said without thinking as he sat up.

"Mmh?", she mumbled and looked him in the eyes.

"What happened ?", he asked concerned propping himself up as his eyes wandered to her many burns and bruises. She knew immediately what he was referring to and he saw pain flashed in her eyes.

'It was horrible .. .", she began quietly and her voice thick with emotion, "Azula came everyday and demanded I tell her were you were and I told her I had know idea where you were and she didn't listen. So she whipped me with a fire whip. . 10 to 15 lashes or more if she felt like it.. . I counted. Sometimes she's send a guard in and . . And he'd . . . he'd . . I can't say it, its just to horrible too describe!".

Katara began to tear up as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to forget.

Aang suddenly felt rage and fury slowly build up inside of him as he suddenly realized what she meant and swore revenge on Azula and whatever man or men she's referring to. But he also felt horrible about what she was forced to endure. So without thinking twice or really at all he scooped her up in his arms like he had the other night.

_Yeung hoi tin wai ngoh jeui neng leung  
Heui hoi tin pik dei  
Wai ngoh leiseung heui cheung  
Hon bik boh go jong_

Katara gasped in surprise and whinced a little in pain. And stayed stiff for a few seconds her eyes wide open until she realized what had happened and then she relaxed and completely melted into the embrace. Tears still rolling down both sides of her face, she then turned and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry", she said her voice choking up a bit her eyes down cast.

"Wha.. What for?", he asked her astonished as he looked down at her. _'Why she apologizing?', _he thought shocked _'If anyone should be apologizing its me for even letting this take place'._

"For breaking down like that", she said quietly "I shouldn't have . . .".

She felt Aang tighten his grip on her and he told her straight out, "Katara its ok and you shouldn't be ashamed or upset in fact you have all the reason in the world to be upset" .

She just remained silent and Aang thought she was still upset.

"Well if there's anyone to blame it'll be me", he began.

"What?", he heard Katara ask quietly in disbelief. And he saw her look up at him her Cerulean eyes filled with shock and disbelief..

"What I mean is if I had done something sooner this wouldn't of happened to you", he said sadly avoiding her gaze that turned from disbelief to soft and understanding. Her voice was soft yet firm "Aang . . **(sigh) **. . this was bound to have happened anyway and you and I both know it. Now I know you feel horrible and feel full of regret but you have to understand. If you had gone and rescued me Azula . . . would have killed you". The last part she said bluntly and emotionlessly to try and prove a point even though deep down inside she felt horrible and was scared for him. Seeing his expression she added the ending of each sentenced was full of emotion:

"I say this because . . _I was scared for you Aang _. . and I couldn't stand it, if I knew Azula had hurt you because .. . _Of me_"

Her eyes wandered away and she turned her attention straight ahead of her.

"Ka. . .", he began but was stopped abruptly as Appa roared and turned quickly to the side as a fire ball whizzed by. They felt the intense heat as they went falling in the opposite direction.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"

Aang held Katara tightly with one arm as her arms instinctively went around to his neck, and she held on tight, as he used the other arm to grab a hold of Appa's saddle. Katara's lower body dangling over the saddle caused her to let out a high pitched screech of fright as she tightened her grip.

Aang air bended both him and Katara onto the bison's head, who was still holding onto his neck for dear life, and sat down and quickly placed the waterbender on his lap, who pulled her legs up to her chest as she held onto him her eyes closed tightly now. He let go of her and grabbed onto the reins with both hands.

"Yip, yip!", he cried and flicked the reins. The flying bison groaned in response and flew faster.

While Aang was preoccupied trying to dodge the fire blasts flying at them and telling the bison to move faster, Katara had opened her eyes and looked around frantically. She found that she was on Aang's lap.

Her face grew a deep crimson but it soon faded as Appa turned to the side quickly to avoid another fire blast. She regained her grip and let out a short gasp as she felt a strong arm grab hold her around her middle pulling her closer as they turned.

Once they had were back on course Aang looked down at Katara. He found her arms around his neck and was pressed up against him, her legs tucked up to her chest, and her eyes shut tight. She looked like she was scared, a lot.

"Katara?", he asked her out of breath "Are you Ok".

"Yeah", came her reply calm but a little jumpy and she looked up at him "I'm fine'

He smiled for a second then immediately turned him attention back to steering.

Appa dodged attacks for at least 10 minutes and was getting tired.

"Come on buddy", the avatar cried trying to get Appa to pick up the pace "I know your tired but yo . . . . KATARA!"

Appa had been hit and the tired bison let out a loud roar of pain. But when the fireball hit its target the two passengers Aang and Katara jerked forward then back again. In the process it was strong enough to loosen Katara's grip and when they jerked back she lost her grip and went tumbling backwards screaming. It all happened in a spit second Aang wasn't able to react and grab her and Katara was flying, more like tumbling, backwards and unable to bring herself to focus because she found her body was paralyzed, or unable to move.

Her world went dizzy, everything spun in circles right before her very eyes, and everything was a blur. The next thing she knew her back is smacking into something hard and her head jerks back violently causing her head to smack into something, hard. She hears Aang voice screaming her name. She looks up dazed to see a blur of colors but sees movement far in front off her. Katara shakes her head trying to clear her vision and rubs her head and as her vision slowly clears up. Looking around see she's at the back of Appa's saddle and Aang is at his head looking at her worried. While Momo is holding onto one of the bison's horns in to front of Aang.

"KATARA! O SPIRITS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!", she hears him cry worried and scared.

"Uuuhhh", Katara groans as she holds her head in her hands, her head in spinning again and there's a horrible throbbing pain on the back of her head.

"KATARA!" she hears him cry again this time desperate and more pleading like.

"I.I'm fine!", he answers him back as loud as she could, even though she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Are you sure?"

"Y.yeah"

"Alright hold on!"

Holding her head in one hand, grabs the side of the saddle with her free one. Katara stomach began to feel really weird and she leans over the side of the saddle. Big mistake. The world flew by in a whiz of colors and shapes. She suddenly felt sick and her stomach became more unsettled. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore and threw out the contains of her stomach.

"Uuuuhhh", Katara groaned weakly and sagged on the edge of the saddle. Weakly she looked down and her eyes grew wide.

'_AZULA!'_

She screamed in her head. There were fire nation soldiers marching in there direction following Appa. They had catapults with them and were shooting fireballs with them.

'_Azula's army!'_, she thought alarmed _'But how'd they find us?'._

Squinting she saw a soldier light another fireball and they were about to cut the line to launch. Eyes widening she yelled to Aang just as they shot the fireball:

"Fireball!"

_Yau hon bik hung gwong fut ho hei yeung  
Gei si naam yi dong ji keung  
On bo ding hung dai ga jok dung leung  
Jo ho hon_

Aang looked back an saw the flying object hurdling in there direction. He steered Appa away just in time to have it skim his fur. As all this was going on Katara gripped the saddle for dear life, her loose mangled hair flying everywhere in the wind, gripping the saddle so hard her knuckles turned white.

When she opened her eyes again she saw that they were still on the run and that Appa was getting tired and it wouldn't be much longer before he'd get shot out of the sky. Aang who noticed this too and kept egging him on saying, "Just a little longer buddy come on you can do it".

He looked back to see how Katara was doing he found her clinging to the edge of the saddle.

'_Ok at least she's Ok. . For now', _he thought _'I've got to get us out of this situation'_.

He looked ahead and saw the long canal of the Serpents pass ahead of them.

'_Perfect!', _he thought happily.

"Yip, Yip"

Appa hurried and once they were over the Serpents Pass Appa flew higher in the sky and out of sight. Both Aang and Katara slumped down and sighed in relief and both thought at the same time:

'_That goodness that's over'_

Once Aang had calmed down he looked over and into the saddle to find Katara lying on her back with the look of relief on her face as she watched the clouds go by. But he found she was holding her head with one hand.

"Are you Ok?"

She looked over at him and replied "Yeah I'm fine. . Just my head hurts . .You?"

"Yeah"

Katara then went back to starring at the passing clouds. This caused him to smile, sighing soon found himself staring at her.

The water bender felt a pair of eyes on her and looked across from her and found him staring at her, smiling. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she remembered something similar like this happening before.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

At the sound of her voice Aang was pulled out of his daydreaming, and a turned a shade of pink. Katara just laughed at the air benders embarrassment. This caused him too turn red.

"I. I'm sorry Aang its just you f.face i.is as red as a hogmonkey", she said hiccupping while bursting out laughing again.

Once Katara had stopped laughing she rolled over on her stomach. carefully, so she would irritate her wounds, and looked up at him. Suddenly a thought came into her mind.

"What do we do now?"

"Huh?"

"I'm mean what do we do now? go pick up Toph and head to the Fire Nation capitol? Discuss a plan to take down Azula when we get there? Which I am able to help you with, since she kind of told me the whole world domination plan within the first 4 months while she had me imprisoned. She thought I would never escape", she suggested while leaving out the threat part and her being chained to a wall at the first prison she was at. They had moved her of course, to a new secret head courtiers though. But she didn't want him to know that. "And also write a letter to Sokka and my family telling them alive and well? Well what do we do, what's our plan?".

Aang pondered on this for a moment before answering:

"'I guess we could go with your plan but I think we should write a letter to your brother at the Earthkingdom army base instead of waiting till we reach the Firenation. But tell him too send the reply note to the Fire nation palace because by the time he receives it and sends the reply we'll probably be in the Fire Nation. Because knowing him he'll want to hurry up and see you as soon as possible"

Katara laughed a little at this "Yeah".

Aang chuckles a little when something catches his eye, turning he saw the land on the other side of the pass. It was all forest but there was a village about a miles walk from the place he decided to camp. Flicking the reins he cried:

"Yip Yip!"

"AAAAArrrhhhhhhhh"

Appa groaned as they landed on the other side of the 4 or so mile long canal know as the Serpents Pass.

"Where here!", the avatar cried as he jumped to the back and next to Katara. He lifted her up and she gasped a little in surprise, and air bended them off the saddle.

Katara looked around them worried back out at the large canal as Aang placed her down gently, her back leaning against Appa for support.

'_I hope they don't come after us'_, she sighed.

Aang who was busy unpacking noticed her uneasiness, placed down the sleeping bags he was carrying and walked over to her.

"Katara?"

"Huh?", the water bender looked up to face the concerned face of the avatar.

"What's the matter?", he kneels down beside her so there looking eye to eyes. Looking away and turning her gaze back to the canals replies quietly:

"Nothing"

"Katara I know you better than that", he takes her face in his hand and gently turned it to face him so her eyes were locked in his, "Now what's bothering you so much?".

She sighed.

"Its just . .. "

"Just what?"

"Just I'm worried that they'll come after us. I don't want to put your life in even more parole than it already is"

"Katara", he says softly never breaking eye contact with her and when she went to look away he gently moved her head until she was once again looking him in the eye again, "I don't mind you being with me, not even the slightest bit, and I'd rather have you with me where I know your safe, and where we can watch over each other, than knowing your in some prison at the mercy of Azula and her men".

".. Hm . . "

"Hm?"

She stared at him for a moment before looking to the side a small smile shown.

"I guess your right. After all its better than me rotting in some prison cell"

"Now that's the Katara I know", he said happily and brought his hand back to his side but not before brushing some loose hair out of her face. The two sat smiling at each other for felt like an eternity before they realized what they were doing and turned there heads away from one other blushing like mad, Aang coughed.

"We. . ell um.. . L.lets go over to the village I spotted while flying and get some food"

Katara nodded and with the help of Aang stood up. When she released his shoulders and he let go of her arms she wobbled a little bit before regaining her balance. Aang had his arms out ready to catch her if she fell and when he was positively sure she would be fine his hands went down to his sides.

But as she took a step forward her head began to pound and suddenly her legs gave out from underneath her..

_Yung ngoh baak dim yit  
Yiu chut chin fen gwong  
Jo goh ho hon ji  
Yit huet yit cheung yit_

She gasped and just before she hit the ground she was caught in the Avatars arms. He stood her shaking form up and she placed her arms around his neck as he had his hands secured firmly around her waist, holding her up.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Katara. Your still injured", he told her worried.

"Aang I'm fine just a little sore that's all"

He didn't look all that convinced.

"Fine we'll try again but if you aren't able to support yourself, I'm not taking you to the market"

"Fine . . ."

So once again he released her and let her attempt to walk on her own or let alone stand up. As she began to walk she wobbled on the first few but after that was fine. Hesitantly Aang lowered his arms but was still watching her carefully and would continue to do so once they were out at the market.

"Alright lets go to this market"

The avatar turned around and began walking with Katara following close behind but suddenly after a few steps she stopped. Aang noticed and turned around and asked her confused "What wrong?".

She first looked at him then down at her body and at the rags that barely covered her that showed an awful lot of skin. In her opinion to much to go to a market. Also she knew Azula might have guards walking around the village.

"My clothes", she said simply raising her arms up to show emphasis "I can't go looking like this everyone will stare at me and besides what if Azula's captured this town? The men will know who I am". And with that she let her arms fell back to her sides.

"Yeah that could be a problem", Aang thought and rested his chin on one of his hands. As he thought.

"Ah I have an idea!", he cried and hurried over to a bag and opened. He began searching threw it, with a confused water bender staring at him with a look of pure puzzlement on her face.

"Here it is", he holds up a dark cloak in front of her to see, "you can wear this while we go into town until we can get you some Earthkingdom clothes to wear".

"Ok"

Katara took the cloak that Aang just handed to her and put it on and turned around to face him and asks:

"So how does it look"

The avatar took a good long look at her. With the cloak on she didn't look so beaten up, with the exception for some of the blue-purple bruises on her legs, and with the hood over her head she wouldn't look as recognizable. Though the cloak went to past her knees by about an inch and went way past her ragged skirt, that was above her knees by about 3 or 4 inches, so it looked more like a bulky oversized dress.

"Well it sure does cover up most of her injuries but it might be a tad to big for you. .. . . But it'll have to do"

"Alright then lets go", she says excited and grabs his hand and pulls him in the direction of the village. He looks back at Momo and Appa and says over his shoulder "You two be good and stay hidden", and then the pair disappeared into the woods.

Appa roared in response as he and his little buddy Momo watched there master and friend disappear in the forest.

"Hey Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"How would all of the men possibly know who you are? because I'm sure Azula must have hundreds or soldiers working for her"

She stopped as bad images passed before her very eyes.

"Katara?"

She shook her head and replied unsure "Uh I. . I'll tell you later . . . "

'_Maybe' _she thought to herself as they continued walking.

**At the market . . . . **

Once the village came into view Katara pulled the hood over her head and walked beside the avatar. She stiffens for a moment when she felt him grab her hand in his own but then relaxes and keeps walking. For the first time she was glad too have a hood over her head, so Aang couldn't see her face, that was slowly growing pink.

"Stay close to me", he whispers to her as they enter the village and he squeezes her hand a little "I don't want us to get separated here".

She nodded without even looking at him.

As they walked Katara watched both men and women with children walk by carrying baskets, talking to one another and just going about with there daily needs. After a hour or so of searching she finally had picked out a nice but simple Earthkingdom robe that Aang said looked good on her. She, of course, blushed at the complement and bought it, well Aang bought it, since he had the money, for 3 gold pieces. It was tan with a green collar and belt, or sash.

"Hey about this one?", she holds up a robe for him to see.

"Try it on and let me see"

"Ok", she says excited and hurries once again into the dressing room.

'_Girls'_, he thought _'can sure drive a guy crazy when it comes to shopping especially Katara. She loves it'._

"How do I look?"

He looks up to see her in a tan dress that went down almost all the way down to her feet. There was a green collar and belt sash around her slender waist.

"I like it, you look very pretty Katara"

She looked away blushing and giggled a little.

"You know you've said that for every robe I've put on so far", she smirked.

"Yeah I know but this ones nice and you look very pretty in it. . . . . I'm serious"

"Alright then I'll get it"

Once Aang had paid for the new robe Katara placed the cloak back on, now some of the green and tan part was showing. This made it look not so much like a dress.

"Thank you", she told him smiling looking him with her Ocean blues. Before he could respond she planted a kiss on his now burning cheek.

That night Aang watched in astonishment as Katara piled food into her mouth every few seconds, so fast he wasn't even sure she was even chewing the food, just swallowing it. As he watched her eat that's when he noticed something about her just wasn't right. His eyes wandered over every part of her body trying to figure out what was missing and then it hit him. She wasn't wearing her mothers necklace!

'_I wonder what happened to it?',_ he wondered but figured it was best not to ask and went back to eating.

**Later that night . . . **

Aang woke up gasping for air as sweat pouring down his face. He took a deep heavy breaths as he looked around. He had just had another nightmare about Azula taking over the world and Katara getting hurt in some way. He was unable to stop it. This had been the 3rd one that night and every time he'd rush over and check on Katara to make sure she was ok.

This time was no exception like the last 2 times he looked over frantically to the water bender. Just this time she wasn't there. There was nothing but an empty sleeping bag 5 ft away.

Mind racing, he bolted out of his sleeping bag and took off in search of her. His mind racing with a thousand horrible thoughts.

To his relief he found her on the rivers edge.

'_O thank the spirits', _he thought as he let out a sigh of relief.

It was a full moon that night and lit up the canal leaving it gleaming in the moons reflection. The moonlight lit up her form in a bath of light He listened closely and could have sworn he heard humming.

He walked closer and this time was sure he heard humming, Katara was humming which soon turned in to words. She sang so softly he could barely hear but could still make out the words:

_  
_**e lo ni gv ni li squa di  
ga lu tsv he i yu****  
****ni ga di da ye di go i  
a ni e lo hi gv**

**u na da nv ti a ne hv  
do da ya nv hi li  
tsa sv hna quo ni go hi lv  
do hi wa ne he sdi**

'_Wow she's got a beautiful voice'_, he thought in amazement _'I wonder what she's saying?'._

"Katara?"

She jumped and turned around quickly to face him. Stumbling a little before regaining her balance. At first her eyes showed fright and shock, which he realized she never had done before. Normally her eyes when someone snuck up on her was shock and determination not fright. Her watched her wide eyes become normal as she recognized him.

"Aang please don't scare me like that", she said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry", he apologized.

"Its ok", she looked away and back at the gleaming canal.

He walked up and stood beside her. Both were silent for a little while, both starring our at the large body of water before them deep in there own thoughts.

"Why are you up anyway?", Katara asked quietly finally breaking the silence.

"Couldn't sleep", he replied his voice distant and far away as he remembered his nightmare. He didn't want to tell her about them, so she wasn't worried. _'It had been so real' _he thought.

"You?"

"O, I. I couldn't sleep either"

"O . . . why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it", she replied quietly looking down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"You know you can tell me anything"

Katara looked up at his and into his ash gray eyes.

'_Should I tell him?'_, she wondered.

She sighed.

"You know you've got a beautiful voice" he said smiling at her.

Her face grew red in embarrassment.

'_Spirits he heard me uh I can't believe this this is so embarrassing'_, she said over and over in her head.

"Y.ou he.ard", her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Yea I did though not much but, some" he replied then asked " . . I didn't know you could sing?"

Katara let out a nervous laugh.

"Yea I'm not all that good though"

"No I'm serious you've got a really beautiful voice"

She blushed and once he realized what he said he did also. Another acquired silence followed them. Soon the both of them began to shiver in the wind. Katara wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. Only soon after she coughed a few times and shivered again. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her. Looking over she saw it was Aang even though she already knew who it was in the first place.

The blush returned again this time a much darker red crimson. As to respond she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed sighing happily.

Looking up at the moon a thought came to the Avatars mind.

"Have you ever wondered why the moons full one night then a few days later its almost gone?"

Katara laughed a little at that.

"What?"

"Maybe you should ask Yue that one?"

"he. . Maybe?"

"There was this story Gran Gran used to tell me and Sokka and the other kids in our tribe years ago"

"How does it go?"

_"__Well a legend tells that of a gypsy woman who implored the moon weeping, she begged till dawn to marry a gypsy man. "You'll have your brown-skin man", spoke the full moon from the sky, "but in return I want the first child that you have with him,". For the moon spirit believed that one who sacrifices her child in order not to be alone is not going to love it very much", _she began, _"So eventually the two met and fell in love, years later from a cinnamon-skinned father a son was born, white like an ermine's belly with gray eyes instead of olive, in other words the moon's albino son.  
"Dam his appearance!" the gypsy man cried "This is not a gypsy man's son and you won't get away with this". The gypsy believing himself dishonored went to his wife, knife in hand. "Whose son in this? I am sure you have deceived me!" he bellowed angrily and he stabbed her to death. Then he went to the mountain with the child in his arms and abandoned it there._

_So now on nights when the moon is full it's because the child is happy and if the child cries the moon will wane to make him a cradle."_  
"Wow I never heard that one before but its so sad to"

"Well looks like you learn something new everyday"

"Yeah I guess your right", he yawned.

"What your tired?", she laughed slightly while staring up at him.

He merely nodded while smiling.

Katara then yawned and laughed a little "I guess I am to, lets head off to bed its getting late anywaaay".

Suddenly she turned a deep red. Aang looked at her strangely _'Why she blushing?' _he wondered.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?", he asked her.

She looked away for a moment as she contemplated whether to ask him or not. _'Ask him!', _her mind screamed but yet she found herself unable to say it. _'It's now or never' _she sighed and talking a deep breath she found the courage to ask him.

"I.if it's a.all right with you d.do you m.mined I.if I can lie down with you for a while? I. I mean if that's ok with you"

This caught him by surprise, not that he would object just he wasn't expecting it. Which clearly showed oon his face. Mistaking this for no she said quickly but getting softer at the end:

"I'm sorry I asked its just .. . I've been having these nightmares lately and. . . "

Aang perked up when he heard the word nightmares. Without thinking he asked softly "About what?".

He felt her shake in his arms and he looked down to find she was fighting back tears.

"Horrible things", she whispered her voice jumpy and emotional "They were so real . .".

He held her closer to him as flashbacks of his nightmares came back to you.

"I know how you feel"

She looked up at him confused.

"That's the same reason I couldn't sleep. I've been having these nightmares 3 in fact"

"Three?!", she looked at him dumbstruck. _'Why didn't he tell me'_, she wondered.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked concerned.

"I didn't want to worry you", he sighed "Is that why you never told me about yours?".

"Yeah", she sighed.

Another wind blew over the pair and both shivered in the wind despite there current position.

"Come on lets head off to bed", Aang suggested taking her by the hand.

"So you don't mind?"

"Of course not", he replied softly and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. She smiled.

With Aang's help she slipped under the covers of the sleeping bag and soon after he slipped in beside her.

"You comfortable?"

"Yyyeeaah", she yawned.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close to him, afraid to lose her like in his nightmares and what happened for real life.

"Aang"

"Mm?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We are going to go pick up Toph at the army base"

"O . . . ok" she replied yawning after only half hearing, and began to fall fast asleep with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. As warmth and the thought of finally being safe consumed her.

Before she was completely asleep she thought she felt a pair of hands gently hold her face, while gently caressing both sides lovingly. She felt a finger move up and down her throat and lightly graze her lips every so often. She knew for a fact it was Aang but didn't make him stop, for she was too sleepy and would barely even remember the event in the morning. Instead she enjoyed the moment half knowing that if she would remember this she'd be sure to tell him in the morning.

Once it had stopped she heard him whisper _'I love you' _and gently kiss her cheek.

Subconsciously, she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest smiling.

'_I love you too' _she whispered.

Little did she know during the whole thing Aang was staring at her affectionately as he caressed her face gently with his thumb and massaged various others areas on her neck and face. He loved watching her sleep. Sighing as he realized everything was right where it was supposed to be.

His face flushed when she pulled her self up to his chest, still asleep **(or so he thought)** and whispered something that made his heart leap for joy.

'_I love you too'_

At first he was stunned but soon recovered and wrapped one arm around her waist firmly and the other he placed on the back of her head and stroked it lovingly as he whispered into her hair:

"_I love you too Katara with all my heart. Thou perhaps more than you know or may ever know'_

_Bit sing hung yat gwong  
Jo goh ho hon ji  
Yit huet yit cheung yit  
Bit sing hung yat gwong_

* * *

Its finally done after 2 months. what do you think?

Background music: Once Upon a Time in China

Song Katara sang: Ending part of the Inuit version of Amazing grace

Story Katara told: From the song Hijo de la luna

Please Review, I really need to know that people are actually reading this collab of oneshots/two shots


	6. Chapter 6: Pestering

I'm back from the dead! Sorry for lack of updates and don't worry my previous two shot **"Its been far to long"** is not a oneshot but a two shot. My computer with the second part on it crashed and is now at the mechanics and is still being worked on. So I'm writting on the families laptop.

Note: I got idea from one of _Kumai290's_ story** "Series of Fluffy Kataang Clouds"** very small drapples. I read it and decided to turn the summary into a minature short story.

Enjoy

* * *

**Pestering**

"Hey Katara?", Toph asked curiously.

"Yeah"

"Why does your heart beat speed up every time twinkletoes's around?"

The older girl suddenly grew nervous.

"Why?"

"O no reason", she replied leaning lazily against a pillar.

The waterbender tried to change the subject.

"So how's earthbending with Haru coming along?"

"If I wasn't mistaken I'd think its because of what happened when you two were left on the deck of the submarine before the invasion?", Toph said completely ignoreing her question.

She felt the older girls heart speed up tremendously and became suddenly interested.

"What'd you to do up there anyway", she asked slyly.

"Nothing we just talked", Katara said defensively possibly to much.

"I can tell your lying", the earthbender said in a singsong voice.

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you are"

"Toph" she said a little agitated.

"Aw come on Katara you can't possibly sit and here and tell me you two didn't do anything"

"Yes I can"

"Na uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Ya sure Katara its quite obvious since your being all defensive"

"Wha . . . I'm not being defensive" she shot back at the earthbender.

"Yeah you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Uh huh, your heart beats speeding up so much I swear your gunna to have a heart attack"

"So what if it is?"

"What'd you two do?"

"Toph can we please change the subject?"

"Not until you tell me what happened"

"Well I'm not"

"O come on Katara"

"No!"

"I'll ask Aang then"

"Ok fine!", Katara blurted out finally fed up with the earthbenders constant pestering, the younger girl smiled triumphantly, "its because he kissed me!".

Toph's cloudy eyes grew wide and she asked "come again? Did you just say he kissed you?"

"Yes", Katara sighed.

"O gosh this is rich!" younger girl cried bursting out laughing.

"Toph!" the water bender said quietly "can you please keep it down? someone will here you"

"Fine"

"Can you promise not to tell any one about this", Katara pleaded.

"Sure whatever you say Katara"

"Thanks Toph"

"What ever you say Katara, what ever you say" and she walked off with a mischievous smile on her face as she thought _'this is going to be fun'_.

**Later . . .**

An hour later Katara was sitting cooking lunch in the large temple room while talking to Haru when suddenly the Duke came up into view to and began to chant loudly:

"Katara and Aang sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Over and over again.

The waterbenders faced flushed crimson in embarrassment imediately and suddenly wishing she hadn't given into Toph taunting and told her about aang kissing her. Haru looked from the red faced Katara and to the chanting the Duke who was running around the two happily. From the background they heard hysterical laughter from the background.

Katara stood up and yelled angrily:

"TOPH!"

* * *

What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7: Afterwards

I'm back I know its been forever but I've got plenty behind this one and with enough views I might decide to post another. I've had this idea for a while now like ever since a few days after Avatar ended. I had this idea like what would of happened if Zuko wasn't the one who got shot by lightning, I decided to post it since I found none so far.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Afterwards**

_"What won't shoot lightning", Zuko challenged "Afraid I'll redirect it"._

_Azula who was breathing heavily glared at her brother, huffed angrily, "O I'll show you lightning"._

_The evil princess then summoned a huge amount of electricity all the while never taking her eyes off Zuko, whom was preparing himself to redirect it._

_Azukla glanced over quickly to Katara who was far back by the building watching the scene before her, then back to her brother who was in a guard stance preparing to re-direct her powerful lightning attack._

_Then without warning Azula shot a surprise attack and sent the lightning straight at the center of Katara's chest, who was paralyzed with fear and she could only watch as it came at her ten folds._

_"No!", Zuko cried and ran to block the lightning blast but wasn't fast enough and was too late to block it because just as he reached it a blood curdlingscream cried out from behind him._

_"Katara!"_

_The ex- fireprince turned around and stared in horror at the 14 yr old waterbender on the floor, she was curled up in a ball and shook violently as the electricity coursed through her body and blue sparks shot around her._

_--_

**Goodbye England's rose  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart.  
You called out to our country  
And you whispered to those in pain  
Now you belong to heaven  
And the stars spell out your name.**

The Gang made there way back to the Fire Nation in the only un-destroyed airships. Sokka sat on a chair as he steered the airship towards the Fire Nation, with Suki by his side. Toph sat leaning up against a wall just vegging out and Aang sat resting still trying to believe for himself that the world was now at peace and no longer had Ozai, who was now chained and slumped in the far side of the room, to terrorize it.

The young Avatar was drowsy from his soon to be infamous battle with Ozai and trying everything to stay awake. As for most of the trip all Sokka talked about was the battle and how cool it was and whatever else came to mind. But now everything was quiet until Suki decided to break the silence:

"How do you think Zuko and Katara are doing?"

"By the way where are they anyway?", Aang asked curiously.

"O they're back in the Firenation", Sokka replied "Dethroning Azula".

"De throneing . .Azula?", the airbender asked extremely confused.

"Yep"

"Do you think there alright?"

"Yeah with Katara as a master waterbender and Zuko . . . as Zuko, that evil princess doesn't stand a chance"

"Yeah Aang I'm sure there fine", Toph reassured him "If anything they've got each others backs".

"Yeah . . .", the young boy trailed off sleepily and within a few moments drifted off into a peaceful slumber thinking that everything was right where it was supposed to be.

Little did everyone know that things weren't fine, at all.

**And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
Along England's greenest hills  
Your candle's burned out long before  
Your legend ever will.**

The gang had arrived at the palace an hour or so later and immediately sensed that something was out of place, something wasn't right. All of them were anxious to see if there friends had won.

The group discovered Zuko standing on the balcony over looking the courtyard. Mai was beside him and both looked depressed and downcast.

They greeted the young Avatar ,despite his current state, arrived first and who immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Zuko where's Katara?", the 12 yr old asked suddenly concerned as he felt a sudden feeling of dread appear.

The firebender refused to look at him his eyes downcast and suddenly he knew.

"I'm so sorry . . it all happened so fast we. we just didn't see it coming"

"W.wha . . what h.h appened . . w.where is she? Where's Katara!?", the airbender cried as fear began to consume him, tears prickling the sides of his eyes.

Zuko didn't respond.

The Avatars eyes grew wide as tears slid down his face he knew what Zuko was trying to tell him but refused to believe it himself.

"What's w.wrong with K.Katara?", he repeated his voice suddenly choaking every couple words.

"Aang", Zuko said sadly he couldn't bring himself to break the news "Katara shes. . . she's . . ."

"She's what!?", he cried, tears flowing.

"She's dead"

Those two words nearly gave the airbender a heart attack as he felt his blood run cold. He shook his head not wanting to believe it, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.

**Loveliness we've lost  
These empty days without your smile  
This torch we'll always carry  
For our nation's golden child  
And even though we try  
The truth brings us to tears  
All our words cannot express  
The joy you brought us through the years.**

Before he could say something Zuko replied "She's in palace's infirmary on the 2nd floor and our 3rd door to your left if you . . .",but before he could even finish the Avatar had already darted off in to the room Zuko had directed him too. Leaving him to confront the rest of the group who had just arrived and were very concerned and wanted to know why Aang was yelling and ran off suddenly.

Aang bolted down the hallways and eventually found himself lost, tears of frustration welt up on the corners of his eyes as he ran down the corridors desperately searching. Eventually after a few minutes finally arrived at his destination. He opened the door and found himself in a what seemed like large room there were no windows and everything was red, not that he really noticed his mind was set on one thing and one thing only and that was Katara.

That's when he saw her. She was lying there in make low shift bed that lied near the ground.

His eyes grew wide, tears still falling as his eyes fell to the still form dressed in blue on the bed.

_'No!'_, he thought desperately.

He rushed to her bed side and his eyes fell to a horrid burn on the center of her chest. He knelt down beside her side and he felt himself choke on a sob as he brushed a hand against her cold cheek.

"O spirits, no . . . no, not her i.it can't be her no, O no"

Placing his hand under her head gently and the other under her legs he lifted her off the ground slightly in his arms. Her head drooped and the back of her head rested on the back on his hand, and her arms sagged down as the back of her hands rested on the ground. Her chest was raised up and the deep burn on her chest showed clearly.

"No, no, no, no, no Katara! Please wake up, wake up, please don't leave me I. I love you!"

He just stared desperately down on the face of the girl before him. Her eyes closed and face flushed of color.

"No", he whispered his voice croaked as he choked on a sob, tears flowing freely down the sides of his face.

"NO!"

**And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
Along England's greenest hills  
Your candle's burned our long before  
Your legend ever will.**

He pulled her close to him holding her head to crook in his shoulder while he berried his face in her hair and cried, loudly not caring if anyone heard.

"Aang there you are? Zuko wouldn't tell me wha . . ." Sokka trailed off when he noticed the sobbing Airbender who sat kneeling trembling uncontrollably and he heard the young avatar crying quite loudly. His eyes then wondered to the girl he held tightly in his arms . . . his sister.

The warrior felt his mouth run dry, he collapsed to the ground shaking as he began to cry softly grieving for the loss of his sister. Suki who was following close behind saw the scene before her and tears of sadness began to fall down her cheeks as she knelt down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He in turn, wrapped his arms around her, berried his face in her shoulder and cried softly as she held him tight. Suki eventually led him out of the room a few moments later to tell the others, outside, that were wondering.

Aang hadn't noticed either of them for all that mattered to him right now was the girl in his arms. The girl whom he loved more than anything else in the world and now lay dead in his arms. He prayed to the spirits hoping they could do something while knowing in the back of his mind that nothing could be done.

That's until he got an idea that popped in his head one that was a now or never.

_'Will it work?',_he thought as he stared down at the waterbender _'I've got to try I won't give up on her'._

So he placed her back on the bed gently and praying that his plan would work, placed a hand on her burn and another on her forehead then concentrated hard. His arrows began to glow as he tried to revive her using his new spirit bending power hopeing that it could be enough to help her.

When the glowing subsided he removed his hands and stared down at her hoping when nothing happened and picked her up again and buried his head in her hair and cried.

**Goodbye England's rose  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart  
Goodbye England's rose  
From a country lost without your soul  
Who'll miss the wings of your compassion  
More than you'll ever know.**

Aang suddenly felt a small movement in his arms but dismissed it as his imagination for it would be to good to be true. But he felt the movement again and that's when he realized she was slightly warmer.

"Katara?" the young avatar asked raising his head to look down at her, his voice unsure but hopeful. His reply was a small groan and another slight movement in his arms. This time he knew she had moved, she was alive! To Aang it was a miracle and the second most best thing to have happened that day.

Another groan came from her as she shifted slightly and turned her head up. A few moments later her eyes fluttered open reveling her bright Cerulean blue eyes he loved so much and the same he thought he'd never see again. She looked over and into his ash gray eyes that were now twinkling from joy and happiness.

"Aang?" she asked her voice was hoarse and barely even a whisper.

Aang couldn't find any words, he was speechless. She's alive! She's not dead! Was all that ran through his head as he pulled her closer to him, if it was even possible and cried tears of joy, happiness and relief. "Your alive I can't believe your alive, O your alive, your alive", he whispered over and over into her hair.

Katara sat there tight in his embrace confused and couldn't understand why he was crying. Were they of sadness? Were they of joy? Then she listened and barely made out what he was whispering into her hair, '_I can't believe it your alive, you're alive'_. His words shocked her had she really been gone? Dead? She didn't want to think about it, she was tired and just rested her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Aang smiled and just hugged her closer.

**And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And you footsteps will always fall here  
Along England's greenest hills  
Your candle's burned out long before  
Your legend ever will.**

* * *

Song: candle in the wind

I'm sorry I just couldn't bring myself to let her die, I know you can hate me for it.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8: Sick

Uh! and no I'm not dead just been really busy with other oneshots/story's still in the making, this took a month to finally come up with the final product but here it is, based partially off of _Kumai290's_ story**"Series of Fluffy Kataang Clouds"**very small drabble just like Pestering was. I just fixed it up a little bit. I hope this ones better than my last one. Since I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter should I rewrite or fix it up? Review please and tell me what you think about that. Anyhow . . .

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sick**

It was sunny winter afternoon in the Southern Watertribe people were about shopping and going on with there daily business. Ever since the war ended the once giant block of ice had turned into a vast city practically identical to its sister tribe up north. With tall ice buildings, river canal streams connecting some of the main travel ways of the city. The waterbenders trained and preformed in large courtyards.

In the far side of the city rested Cheif Hakoda's palace. At first he had been against the idea but after much persuasion from Gran Gran and her newly wed husband Pakku he agreed. Sokka loved it and for the first few hours he ran around the palace shouting I'm "I a prince! O yeah, I'm a prince!". He drove everyone crazy and embarrassed his girlfriend Suki tremendously. While as for Katara could really care less for her it only met duty Though if someone hadn't stopped him she would of smacked him up top the head with a waterwhip. Luckily for Sokka, that didn't happen.

The palace itself was busy, servants rushing around from room to room, Hakoda, Pakku, and Kanna were attending a meeting to discuss the daily events. Sokka was off galivanting with Suki in the new market place.

However above on the palaces second floor, high above all of commotion and heck days of the people of the South everything was quiet and still.

The young Avatar stood by his girlfriends bedside watching her with concerned and worry some eyes as she went through another restless sleep. The waterbender had recently comedown with a strange illness that was believed by the healers to be life threatening. He had been warned by them to stay away from her to avoid coming down with it as well and be spared the same fate many believed would befallen the young girl.

Aang was determined for her make a full recovery from the start for Katara was his everything and need him now more than ever. He would not fail her he knew that for certain though he had failed the world several times the sleeping girl before him was one thing he'd never fail.

The 13 yr old looked down upon the sleeping waterbender. Tears weld up in the corners of his eyes as he tried to force what the healer had told him only hours ago out of his head.

**Flashback . . . .**

"_We've tried everything all we can do is wait and hope for the best" _

"_B.but will she make it" he asked hopefully._

_The women looked from the young Avatar to the girl lying still on the bed scarcely breathing then back to him, a look of sadness on her face._

"_If things keep up the way they are then I'm afraid we might lose her" she told him softly "For very few people have survived this type of sickness, its killed more than have survived. And judging by how things have been going, I'm afraid the answer would mostly likely be a no"_

_Aang felt his heart plummet __**'No! She couldn't die on him, he loved her she couldn't leave him, he'd do anything, he wouldn't fail her'.**_

"_T.there's got to be something, anything you can do I.I. mean . . .", he pleaded desperately._

_The healer could only look at him with sympathy but only shook her head making his heart feel like it would break. _

"_Only time will tell", she replied softly and looked back at the ill girl a few feet in front of them "Now come she needs to rest"._

_Aang could only comply by following the women out the door head down and a heavy heart as he came to the realization that his only love may not make it._

_The door closed behind them with a soft thud followed by vanishing footsteps until all was still. Unknown to the two benders Katara had heard the whole conversation and was silently crying._

**End of Flashback . . . .**

"I've failed the world before but I won't fail you Katara, I promise", he whispered softly as he watched her chest rise and fall slowly shaking every so often as she took in short painful breaths with great difficultly.

'_She looks so peaceful',_ he thought with a sad smile.

Her tan face was flushed and was pale and sickly looking, eyes sunken in, and her mangled chocolate brown hair was spread out messily over her pillow. Her tong was white and moist along with the inside of mouth from dehydration and she could barely eat or let alone hold anything down.

Reaching a hand out he brushed the back of his hand against her sweaty forehead that he found was still burning with an intense fever.

"O Katara", he muttered sadly to himself.

A few moments passed before she began gasping desperately for air and gagging. Her eyes flew open as she continued trying to breath. Panicking Aang, wrapped one arm around her waist and one on her back and held her up against his chest, then began massaging her back as she slowly and painstakingly gained back her breath.

Once gaining back her breath Aang laid her back down, gently. Her eyes were closed as she took in staggered, painful breaths. After a few long minutes her eyes opened first looking up at the ceiling before turning her head slightly to look at him.

She looked up at him with her big ocean blues, which were now a faded blueish gray, showing no emotions. Her illness had drained her of all her energy and left her in a weak feeble state.

"Aang?", she asked her voice so soft it was barely even there at all.

"Yes Katara its me, I'm here", he replied softly, while taking a seat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair gently.

The girl suddenly entered a coughing fit gasping for air with each breath as fluid once again entered her lungs.

"It hurts", she said threw her coughing, with a hint of pain in it.

"I know" Aang whispered softly as he placed on hand under her head and another on her back and held her close to him, "I know".

The 15 yr old sagged in his arms melting to it wanting nothing more to return it. They stayed that way for a while until Aang believed she had fallen asleep. The young Avatar watched her chest rising and fall slowly and the peaceful look on her face made him smile despite it all.

"Am I going . . . to die Aang?", she suddenly whispered causing him to jump slightly in suprise. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal dull blue eyes shined with fear as her frail body shook and her throat strained from the effort.

"Of course your not Katara don't ever say something like that you'll make it I know you will", he said softly trying to sound brave for her sake, while taking her hand in his own and giving it a encouraging squeeze, knowing the odds were against them.

"But I heard one of the healers tell you I. . . I was going to die", tears weld up in her eyes as she breathed in heavy, painful breaths.

The Airbender reached out with his free hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"Sh . . Katara your not going to die, I promise I'll do everything I can before we could ever consider that", he told her in a comforting voice which he suddenly felt guilty for. He knew he was telling the truth but the was the what ifs? But no one wanted to think of those.

"Promise?", the 15 yr old asked suddenly after a little silence.

"Promise", he assured her giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

He could tell she was was slightly comforted by his words as he saw a small smile grace her features. "Thanks Aang, she thanked him softly trying not to bring strain to her soar throat.

The Avatar scooted over to her side and bent over her, placing his hands on either sides of her, as he leaned over her and whispered 'Your welcome', before kissing her forehead tenderly.

* * *

What do you think? Good bad?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Sick II

Alright I'm back! I for some reason lost interest in these oneshots but when I finally had an idea, I wrote this. Its a part 2 to my previous chapter sick, well more of a add on if you can call it that, so its more of a drabble.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sick II**

Two weeks had past since the healers had told the 13 year old Avatar that his girlfriend, Katara was going to die. He of course refused to believe them and clung to the hope of her somehow surviving. For the 15 year old waterbender was his life, his everything, his love and without her what would he be. Throughout those two weeks he rarely left her side despite the healers advising him to stay away to avoid contracting the disease. He noticed that over this time period her health began to increase and she no longer suffered from abdominal cramps, and chest pains. Thou her head hurt and her throat burned but not as much. She was still weak after weekks in bed but slowly regained her strength.

The Avatar made his way down the hallways of the huge ice palace on his way to Katara's room. He was just returning from lunch and had no wishes to stay and chat with the upperclassmen who all they spoke was politics. Just because he was the avatar didn't mean he has to like talking about things like that, in truth he'd rather spend his time with Katara or his friends any day.

Outside it wasn't the most pleasant of weather a terrible blizzard roared outside the palace walls. The doors to the palace were bolted shut along with its many windows. Since no one could go outside today everyone was cooped up in the palace making more crowded than usual. Servants ran from room to room down halls, the cooks were starting on dinner, and so on and so forth. As the 13 year old Airbender walked through the same hallways he walked everyday the amount of people began to decrease as he rounded the corner to Katara's room. When he approached the door to her room he thought he heard coughing. Suddenly concerned he opened the door to her room to find Katara on her knees on the floor shaking and in the middle of a severe coughing fit.

"Katara!" he cried in fear and concern and ran in while shutting the door behind, hurried to her side. Having experienced this before the young Avatar wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and positioned her so her head was on his shoulder, with arms drapped over his neck, and began rubbing her back soothingly in hopes that it would help put a stop to her coughing fit. After several minutes or so the coughing began to die down.

"Katara what are you doing out of bed?!", he asked her concerned, while lifting her up off the ground and carrying her back to her bed where he gently placed her down. The Airbender pulled away from her to look into her deep blue eyes he loved so much to find them downcast.

"I don't know why I got up, I just did", the 15 year old began, "I guess because I was feeling better today and I'm sick of staying in bed . . .I'm sorry".

The Avatar chuckled slightly and grasped her chin lightly before kissing her forehead, causing her cheeks to turn a light pink.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Katara", he told her then added sincerly "Just don't ever do that again, you really scared me".

She smiled, "Ok".

"Good", Aang replied satisfied and gently took her face in his hands and kissed her nose, she giggled slightly as her face turned another shade darker.

* * *

What'd you think?

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Life is Hard Snippet

I've read 2 Kataang Holocaust stories both in which are very good and I've faved, but have a certain incorrect historical error, which I know the writers were aware of. So anyway, which is why I desided to create one of my own completely different from theres. I decided to change the whole consentration camp thing to another topic since them being in concentration camp wasn't the only way they could have met.

The short story you are about to read took not long to come up with since it is based off the actual story in progress that is in Katara's pov. This however is just a snippet explaining what happened while Katara was unconcious. The actual story is still in the early stages and will expected to be finished in the upcoming months or so. Rated for content it will be a rated T, a high T.

**Historical Note:** This story takes place in the winter of 1944 several months before the Warsaw Ghetto uprising. Disease was very common in places like this due to lack of medical and public care. Along with frost bite due to lack of proper clothing, _(This story will be based around this)._ No one had any money since they had everything taken away from them and were placed in poorly contained Ghettos such as this one, many people shared homes with other families_._ In the beginning of the story Aang mentions his fear of Katara being taken away he was really referring to an:

**Aktion-** a German word meaning 'activity' or 'process', used in large or small raids of ghettos for Jews to have them deported to the Death Camps of other Ghetto's.

**Note:**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter10: Life is Hard- Snippet**

Aang tried to push the possibility of the S.S soldiers carrying her, kicking and screaming in fear, away but the thought never seemed to fade from his imagination.

__

'Calm yourself Aang'

, as he tried to change the negative, _'I bet she's fine and there's nothing to worry about'._

But still . ..

Uh! The but still, still echoed clear and rang in his over and over again.

__

'But still, but still, but STILL!'

, he nearly screamed in his head _'She's probably lying dead in some alley way and I'm probably going in the wrong direction!'._

Panic and anxiety had set in and the boy was getting more and more frantic, _'Why do all these streets all look the same!', _about to run off in some random direction, he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and turn him around. . . It was Suki. Whom out of concern, had tagged along with the 12 year old upon hearing of Katara's sudden disappearance. He remembered Katara once telling him that the 16 year old was once her older brothers, Sokka was it's, girlfriend before her family had been forced to leave several years earlier

"Aang", her voice was soft and patient as she gazed down at the, teary -eyed and shook'in up 12 year old before her "Don't worry we'll find her".

"But what if . . .", he chocked he couldn't even get the words out of his mouth it was to painful to think about, let alone even say.

"Sh . . Don't worry we'll find her", thou she even had doubts herself, those who went missing in times like these usually stayed missing.

"But if we 't . . "

"We will", Suki ensured him "don't worry".

Aang was slightly comforted by these words but his worries he knew would not cease until she was found. But if the horrible reality of them not finding her really came true then he wouldn't know what to do with himself he'd have no one there for him, to look after him and comfort him when things got bad and he'd have nothing to watch over, to protect, to. . . to love. Dare he say it.

As the duo turned the corner and walked down Elekoralna Street calling her name, not caring who looked at there either with annoyance or pity, they only focused on one task, find Katara.

That's when looking into the mass of people walking by he noticed a body lying on the curve in the snow, arm stretched out, they looked dead. Getting a closer look the 12 year old nearly had a heart attack, it was Katara, he'd know that blue bandana any where.

"Oh no!", was to only thing he could manage to utter as he ran through the crowd, ignoring Suki cries to stay near that is until she to saw her and followed.

The first to reach her, Aang knelt by her side, placing a firm hand on her ragged coated shoulder, to discover it was quiet cold, and shook her calling out her name in desperation tears welding up in his eyes as he whispered _'No'_, when she didn't respond.

A few seconds later Suki was by his side and when she noticed the tear stricken boy she automatically knew something terrible had happened, though seeing the 14 year old girl lying on a curve near the south outer wall of the Warsaw Ghetto, in the middle of winter, was quite alarming.

"Aang .. . ", she whispered. He looked up at her tears sliding down his face in rivers, "I. . I think s.'s . .. ", he couldn't bring himself to say it. _'Why . . . Oh why did she have to disappear', _his mind cried as he felt himself breaking down inside.

The 16 year old fell to her knees in despair, near tears when she noticed something, Katara's eyes were open! Though very slightly and were staring at her blankly.

"Aang", Suki said blankly still recovering from the shock.

"?", he looked over at her tears still falling.

"I . I don't think Katara's dead" waving her hand in front of the younger girl face and she blinked.

"O my gosh", the reality hit her really hard and quickly but carefully placed a hand on the 14 year old forehead to discover it was burning.

"She's got a high fever we've got to get her inside now!"

Aang who was so overjoyed with happiness didn't even know what do at the moment until what had said really hit him. Carefully the 12 year old placed a hand under the girls legs and behind her head and lifted her off the ground, carefully with her head firmly against him chest. He felt Katara moving in his arms as she felt heat against her body for the first time in hours of lying there in the bitter cold.

"Maybe I should hold her", Suki offered noticing the 12 years olds slightly shaking form.

"No, no I'm fine", he assured her and the three made there way back to the apartment building.

Upon arrival, Aang thanked Suki for the help as they entered the hallway outside Suki's house she lived in with her father and grandmother, and made his way to the small one room apartment in the basement, the two shared,. Suki had offered to help saying:, _'If you even need anything just call', _but he just smiled and said "I will" and continued on his way.

Upon arrival he gently laid the 14 yr old girl onto the an old mattress, which was all they had. She visibly shook causing Aang to frown sadly as he looked at her. Her old ragged, brown coat that was too small for her and the ragged pants, that were to big for her, were soaking wet. Knowing he'd have to do something slowly removed the girls soaking wet exterior clothing, boots and mittens until she was only in her bare essentials. Blushing slightly as his eye wandered to her slightly rounded chest, shook his head and placed the wet clothing aside and grabbed a blanket. Turning back to Katara he noticed her blue hands and feet, his eyes grew wide in alarm but as he went to wrap her in a blanket he noticed how wet her shirt and underwear were. He had a thought to take them off then decided not to, but knew she'd freeze either way, he decided to just remove only her shirt when he noticed her underwear weren't all that wet

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, his hands tugged at her shirt as he slowly began to removing it, off her shoulder and past he hands until it was off. Opening his eyes for a moment before quickly closed them again, his face flushed a deep red when he realized, pretty quickly, that she wore nothing, underneath, the shirt. With eyes still closed he placed the wet shirt aside and reached for a towel of some sort. Upon finding one he made his way back over to Katara and started to dry her off, starting with her front, keeping his eyes closed of course. His blush only deepened when his toweled hand ran over her bare chest but he quickly shook it off as he pulled her into a sitting positing his hand by her collar bone as support. Next, he dried off her legs and when he finished held a very damp towel that he tossed aside and reached for the blanket.

Katara coughed suddenly causing the 12 year old to jump back suddenly eyes open then shut again, the blush returning. Turning around he knew he had to do something because if she woke up discovering she wore no shirt or barely anything at all she'd kill him. Sighing while rubbing his temple he looked around there dirt covered one-room apartment. They were the richest, heck they barely had anything at all. His eyes fell to what Katara called the "clothing trunk", full of both his and Katara's clothing they had managed to snag every now and then. Walking over to it picked out what looked like Katara's nightgown. It was grey and not all that pretty but at least it would fit her and hopefully she wouldn't ask him how she got in it in the first place. Then he'd have to tell her and, yeah he didn't like to think about that.

Closing the trunk quietly Aang walked over to the mattress and began to pull the night-gowned dress over the 14 year olds head and it wasn't until he had reached her lower side that he opening his eyes. His eyes darted up words and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it covered her top half. Placing a hand under Katara's lower back lifted her bottom up and pulled the nightgown over her legs where it rested just below her knees.

He took at step back and looked at the girl before him, she was moving slightly as if in a dream or something that's when he noticed how cold it was getting in the room and wrapped Katara in several blankets before pulling the covers over her shoulders. He watched as she smiled contently after a few seconds and shifted to her side while letting out a sigh, caused the 12 year old boy to smile to himself.

* * *

What do you think?

Was it accurate?

Did you follow or not understand something? if not I'll explain.


End file.
